


The Truth about Cats and Wolves

by Fabwords



Series: Weres In Love [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf QAF crossover; underage drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men in difficult relationships ponder on the wisdom of falling in love with older, broken men.</p><p>Their paths will cross, will they be able to help each other secure their dream guys or will it be business as ususal, or something else again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Young Men Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a quick summary of these two fandoms for those who only know one of them. You don't have to know both of these shows to enjoy this story but I highly recommend hitting up UTube for QAF.
> 
> I do not claim to own either of these shows, no profit made, just having fun with them.
> 
> All miskates are mine. (did you see what I did there hehehe)

There were complications in Brian and Justin’s relationship, for a start Justin had only just celebrated his 18th birthday and Brian was in his late 20’s, not that either of them cared about that, but you know people have opinions. 

Secondly Brian didn’t do boyfriends, he did do sex, lots and lots of sex with lots and lots of men (and one near-boy) again this wasn’t a problem for them, they had an agreement, they weren’t exclusive but they never slept with anyone else more than once and they always came home to each other at the end of the night, not everyone’s idea of a good relationship but it worked for them. 

As interesting as these complications made things, they paled in comparison to the small fact that Brian was a were-cat. Not that this effected him all that much, he did get a extra bit ‘prowly’ on the nights of the full moon, as in, he didn’t so much as look for tricks as he did ‘hunt’ them and for three nights every six months or so he transformed into an actual large black panther. Once again this proved to be a manageable obstacle to the non-relationship of Brian and Justin.

Justin was not complaining, he loved Brian, he couldn’t tell him that, Brian did not want to know about it, but he did anyway. In fact he had to bit his lip to not say it right now, right now as Justin is pressed hard up against the shower wall as Brian fills him, thrusting long and hard into him, his breath hot and heavy against his ear as he whispers filthy nonsense to him, he thrust so hard Justin is on his toes his fingers scrambling across the slick tiles just trying to find some purchase. “Fuck, fuck, fuck Brian I can’t fuck please.” His pleads cut off suddenly as the boy shoots his load over the shower wall and his own chest in a silent scream.

In a town some miles away another human boy was considering his life choices. Stiles was feeling very lonely lately, his best friend, Scott, was lost in a doomed relationship with a lovely girl named Alison, don’t get him wrong, Stiles loved Alison, she was awesome, it’s just that her and her family were all hunters, werewolf hunters. This was problematic as Scott was in fact a werewolf. Not contusive to long time happiness, but they persisted, Stiles suffered in relative silence, at times offering a shoulder to his inconsolable friend when the couple were “off” and other times waiting in the wings and providing plausible alibi for the two lovebirds so they could spend long pointless hours looking lovingly into each other eyes, or worse, when he actually saw his friend alone during the “on” listening to him wax lyrical over the many charms of one Allison Argent.  
Of course Stiles had his dad and other friends, both weres and human, maybe not ones that he could actually just hang out with, but he was a part of a group of sorts, the pack. He even had a crush on one of the girls, Lydia; well he did have a crush, an epic crush that had started back when the two met in prep. Of course it was a one-sided, soul destroying crush, but Stiles had clung onto it regardless.

To be honest, Stiles crush on Lydia had become more of ember rather than the raging fire it had once been. Once upon a time, his late night “private time” imaginings had always featured Lydia (if she had known this, he would have been so dead) but they now star one mostly growly and smoking hot, Alpha wolf by the name of Derek. Derek with the abs of steel and the eyebrows of death who had a nasty habit of slamming Stiles head into steering wheels and his back into walls, who climbed into his room at night through a open window (a scene that features heavily fantasies) to drag him out of bed, or away from his homework to research some new and weird happenings that are common place in Beckon Hills.

“What are you staring at?” A gruff voice started Stiles out of his musings.

“Oh, sorry, just thinking.” Stiles answered Derek as he dragged his eyes away from the hansom profile of the man behind the wheel.

“You’re going to make me sorry that I brought you along on this trip aren’t you.” A statement really, not really needing a response but of course Stiles always talked, especially when he was nervous, and being this close to the incredibly sexy werewolf with nothing but the road and the car to distract him, made him very nervous indeed.

“Awww you know me soooo well.” Did Derek just smile at that, just a little bit, wow! “Look man thanks again for letting me tag along to your big wolfy mystery trip.” The boy wouldn’t admit it out loud, though he suspected Derek knew, but Stiles was desperate not to spend the weekend alone. His dad was off on a weekend conference with the Sheriff department, Scott and Alison was currently “on”. So when Derek mentioned that he was driving to Pittsburgh on werewolf business Stiles had begged to tag along. 

Derek grunted in reply, taking a quick sideways look at his young passenger, he worried about the boy sometimes. He was a strange kid, noisy and jittery but he was also one of the bravest in the pack. Derek was fond of him, too fond he thought sometimes. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the boy, but Stiles was only 17 and he couldn’t take advantage of him, wouldn’t force him into a relationship that would be far too intense for a teen to handle.

It wasn't easy though, Derek knew the boy wanted him, he could smell the boys arousal whenever he got too close, see the way he looked at him when he thought Derek wasn’t paying attention, he felt bad ignoring it but he was afraid that if he showed the boy that the attraction was mutual that the flood gates would open and he would lose control over the situation and he would take the boy claim him as his mate despite his better judgement. Feeling his own arousal building at the thought of taking the boy, it suddenly it occurred to Derek that they would be spending 48 hours together, mostly alone away from the prying eyes of the pack and the young man’s father. Yes this was not a good idea.


	2. What others see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Babylon to see what a gay bar looks like and finds more than he thought he would.

“That is two fine arses.” Justin comments as he appreciated the view of Brian and Derek walking away.

“Hmmmm.” Although Stiles had to agree, talking about Derek’s fine, fine arse to a complete stranger is kind of weird. However being that they are currently leaning against the bar in a very, very gay club made it less so.

Derek had told Stiles he needed to check out the Were-cat who owned the club, he suggested that the boy wait at the hotel but, well that was never going to happen. Derek relented when Stiles had agreed if there looked like trouble then he would wait in the car. As it happened, there were no immediate threat to life or limb so Stiles could enjoy his first outing to a gay bar.

It was early in the evening so the place was far from packed, but there were still a lot going on, and he was grateful that he had his own tour guide. They were met them at the door by Justin who pointed Derek towards the booth were Brian was waiting and offered to entertain Stiles while the two Weres talked. 

Stiles tried to not look like a small town hic as he casually ogled all the hot man flesh gyrating on the dance floor, there were some of the most beautiful guys he had ever seen, not as attractive as Derek he noted as his eyes continued to shift back to his Alpha.

“You know you will never tap that, don’t you.” Justin gestured towards the booth.

“Wow, rude!” Stiles gasped, the cheeky grin on Justin’s face lessening the sting of his words. “But yeah, I know, totally out of my league.” He agreed sadly.

“No silly,” Justin slapped Stiles upper arm, scoffing. “He is totally into you, I’m just meant that you will never get to top, you know guys like that they always want to pitch.” He continued passing Stiles a glass of coke from the bartender. “Brian’s the same, that’s why it’s good to spread it around, you know, get lots of different experiences.” Stiles took a nervous sip from the glass wondering where this was going.

“So how long are you planning on hanging on to your virginity anyway?” Stiles coughed and choked, just stopping himself from total embarrassment by spraying Justin and all those in spitting distance.

“Wha, what makes you think I’m a virgin.” Stiles tried for outraged but his tone settled on whiney.

“It’s Ok man, no one’s judging you, but every trick in this bar sees you as fresh meat. If you were interested you could go home with any one of them.”

“If you say so,” Justin couldn’t help but catch Stiles wishful glance over to the booth. “I know one guy that never sees me like that.”

“Are you kidding me, that man ONLY has eyes for you sugar.” A tall blond man in the loudest shirt Stiles had ever seen offered his opinion.

“Emmett this is Stiles, Stiles this rude individual is Emmett.” Justin introduces the man then turns to order drinks for them all.

“Oh hi,” Stiles gave the new man a small smile. “He’s probably just making sure I don’t screw things up, or you know …”

“Right!” The smaller boy decided if he wasn’t going to get into either of the newcomers pants then the least he could do was get them into each other’s. “Time for a little lessen in pulling, Emmitt if you will.” 

“Oooh gladly, love to aid and abet in the delinquency of another minor.” He quipped, reaching over the bar to grab a straw and plop it into Stiles drink. “Now take a sip.”

Stiles raised the glass to his lips. “No, no, no. Honey, put the straw between your lips and suck.” Startled, Stiles obeyed. “That’s right, good, now hollow your cheeks, good, now look up a little and make eye contact with someone.” 

Stiles seriously doubted that this would be any help at all but his new friends were being kind to him so he did what he was told. He almost choked when he looked up to see a lot of very hungry eyes devouring him and his little display of straw porn. “Holly shit, they’re all looking at me.” 

“Oh yes.” Justin stepped closer to be heard over the music. “What did I tell you, you are hot stuff.”

Emmett agreed, slinging one arm across the boy’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. “Oh I am so happy for you; love to see a gay man realise his level of hotness.”

Suddenly Stiles found himself pulled off the bar stool and dragged across the room to the door by one very angry Alpha wolf. “What the fuck man, I was talking to those guys.” 

0000oo0000

Justin watched as the boy was herded out of the club, noticing Brian was watching the scene with an amused smirk on his face as he walked over towards them. “What did you do Brian, that guy is really pissed.” Justin asked as the older man as he slid next to him. 

“Oh no, this one’s all on you Sunshine.” Brian smirked.

“What did I do?” The blond asked, his face a picture of innocence.

“Well as far as I could tell he was upset with you and the fairy prince there putting your hands all over his boy toy.”

“Oh, sorry.” The two chanted together, clearly not sorry at all.

“Forget it, we were done anyway.” Brian huffed, clearly uninterested in the two newcomers, as he surveyed the club looking for his next trick.

0000oo0000

“Are we in danger? You said Brian was the only were you could sense here.” Stiles protested, trying to fight the forward momentum of the unstoppable Alpha. “Did something happen back there?”

Derek didn’t respond, and within seconds Stiles found himself half way down a dark alleyway, his front pressed up against a rough brick wall, his back smothered by leather clad muscle.

“Derek, what’s wrong?” Stiles tried to push of the wall and turn to face the angry wolf but he was trapped, Derek’s nose buried in behind his ear, blunt teeth nipping at this neck as the older man started to thrust his hips against the helpless teen. 

“They were all over you, you reek of them.” The Alpha growled between licks and bites. “You belong to me, you should only smell of pack.”

“I belong to you!” The boy shouted suddenly angry. “You don’t even like me, how can you say I belong to you, if it wasn’t for Scott you wouldn’t even bother with me.” 

“Stiles, in case you missed it, that is my hard cock pressed up against your arse right now, I think that means that I do like you.”

“No, that’s just stupid pack scenting, just sex.” The boy stopped struggling collapsing against the hard bricks. “You don’t want me for me, you don’t care about me like I care about you, I’m nothing to you, not even pack.” His words were barely above a whisper now, Derek was appalled at how broken he sounded.

“Stiles.” Derek spoke his name like a sigh, spinning the youth to face him and gently lifting his chin to meet his eyes. “I do care about you.” He whispered, pressing his lips lightly against the boys. “Deeply.” He kissed him again, deeper this time, trying to convey as much emotion as he could, make Stiles understand what he meant to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear to you, but you are the centre of the pack Stiles, you are the most important member to me.”

“Really?” The boy smirked at him. “Awww wolfy, I love you too.”

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the annoying teen by the arm again to drag him off to the car. “Come on I need to get you out of here so I can finish scenting you properly.”

“There’s a forest about an hour away.” Stiles offered helpfully.

“Nope, that’s too long, need to scent you now.” Derek leered at the boy, pushing him into the Camaro. “The hotel will have to do.”

“Wow, so romantic.” Stiles grinned up at the older man. “So you gonna pop my cherry in a sleazy road side motel, sounds like a porn movie plot, cool.” 

Derek’s eyes rolled as he slammed the door in the boys face, grinning as soon as his back was turned, he was in so much trouble but right now it was hard to care.

0000oo0000

Justin watched his lover chase down a trick wearing a muscle shirt and ridiculous little gold shorts. Suddenly feeling unimpressed with the whole scene and knowing he had study to do and an early shift the next day he said his goodbyes to Emmitt and left for an early night. 

He didn’t mean to listen to Stiles and Derek’s exchange, but he was curious, thinking he was going to get a free sex show, and it was hot seeing the stronger man dominate the boy, but the heartfelt confession was a surprise. He didn’t hear all of it but enough to understand the two had a deep connection, something he felt he could never share. 

Once the two moved on to the car park, Justin shook his head and mentally kicked himself for having ridiculous heterosexual like dreams, so pedestrian it was almost funny, he was glad that Brian hadn’t seen him almost crying over the stupid romantic scene.

There were a few inconveniencies being a were, Brian thought as he peeled himself from the shadows of the ally way, having to deal with other were creatures was one, and right now as he watched his lover’s wistful look, was having excellent night vision.


	3. Life according to Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV

Not much surprises Brian any more, but receiving a call from an out-of-town Werewolf was not an everyday occurrence. It was even more unusual to have said Werewolf demand a meeting, Were to Were.

“God Brian why did you arrange to meet him here?” Justin wanted to know.

“Well he wanted to see me tonight and I was planning to be here, so ..” Brian was sitting in his favourite spot in the club, a booth he had installed at the back, elevated so he could survey his domain, darken so he could do so in private. Let’s face it, he did need to be centre of attention most of the time, but sometimes, like when he was in the hunting phase of his lunar cycle, he liked to watch the crowd from the dark. 

“They’re here,” He announced catching the unmistakable stance of an Alpha wolf and his mate in unfamiliar surroundings. “Be a love and show the big guy in, perhaps you can entertain his little friend while we chat.” Brian whispered hotly into his young lover’s ear. Justin shivered, amazed how the man could make the simplest things sound hot to him.

A few moments later, the boy was at the new comer’s side, pointing the way towards the booth then taking the younger man’s hand and whisking him off towards the centre bar.

The two Weres eyed each other carefully, sizing up the threat before Brian held out his hand for Derek to shake. The wolf’s handshake was firm but brief, each feeling proud for not wiping the offending touch off hands immediately after.

“So, what can I do for you?” Brian asked, gesturing for the man to sit.

Derek introduced himself briefly and did a quick run through of the problems they had faced in Beacons Hill over the past year, Alpha packs, lizard creatures & rogue hunters being just a few. Brian was alarmed and concerned that these guys had brought their particular brand of weird shit to his town, and his bar. His cool façade almost faulted before the wolf assured him that at the moment there wasn’t any real threat around so he was taking this time to reach out to surrounding towns to see if there were creatures that would be willing to enter into an alliance of sorts. An early warning system and possible back up if needed.

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen any other creatures, but then again, we tend to stick to our own kind around here.” Brian offered.

“But they’re all human.” Derek responded, scanning the crowd.

“Yes, I know that, I don’t mean Weres, I’m talking about gays.” Brian smirked.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before settling one up, one down in a show of utter contempt. ‘Do you think creatures can’t be gay?’ They said silently.

Brian’s own brows twitched in a silent, ‘Well duh.’ “I don’t venture into the ‘burgs,” Brian explained. “I can only tell you what goes on here, and that would be awesome, glorious, anonymous sex.”

Derek just blinked twice. “What about your mate?” He questioned before he could stop himself.

“I don’t do mates, but if you mean Justin, he lives and works around here too, the only were he knows about is me.” He huffed, “Talking about mates, how long have you been fucking that little cutie?”

“Stiles is not my mate.” Derek gritted through clenched teeth.

“Reeeeally?” The older were drawled. “Well if that’s the case, perhaps I could take him on the dance floor.” Brian pondered slipping out of the booth to get a closer look at the young man, he only got one step closer before finding himself face to face with the red burning eyes of a very pissed Alpha wolf. 

The Cat’s eyes blazed golden in response, but he held his hands up in surrender, a smirk creeping across his face. “If you didn’t want to share you shouldn’t have brought your toy to the playpen.” Brian quipped, watching the Alpha’s eyes bleed back to brown, his own yellow flash long gone.

“Are we done?” Derek snapped.

“You came to me remember.” Brian reminded him.

Derek took one more, hard look at the Werecat in front of him unsure if he even wanted such a creature in the alliance when Brian solved it for him. “Look, here’s my card, I doubt that I would be much of a back up for you, but call me, you never know.” Derek huffed at the card Brian held out to him as if it was a personal affront. “Come on, I’d sooner be with you than against you, besides I could always offer you styling tips.” Brian gave his most charming smile as Derek rolled his eyes and snatched the card from his hands.

“Um, I don’t have a card or anything,” Derek muttered, suddenly embarrassed.

“No worries, I have people that will find you if need be.” Derek just scowled and turned away, catching sight of the two men leaning all over his Stiles the wolf stormed through the crowd and snatched the teen from their grasp.

Brian strolled along in Derek’s wake sliding into the space the boy had left between Justin and Emmitt, watching the two visitors as they made their escape. Annoyed by the sea of dancers blocking his view he decided to follow in the path of a gold clad twink’s arse that the crowd was currently parting the way for, to slip out the back to make sure the two actually left. 

Standing in the shadows, Brian watched the watcher, he was torn between wanting to go to his young lover to re-assure him and just turning back to lose himself in the mouth of a willing mark. Brian wasn’t stupid, he knew Justin wanted more from him, even if Justin didn’t realise it himself. No one could deny the look of want and despair in the young man’s eyes as he watched the two visiting men connect on such an emotional level.

Knowing what someone needs is one thing, being able to give it is another. 

Heading back to the club Brian caught the eye of the boy he had followed out before; he wiggled his finger in a gesture for the boy to join him. “Hey baby.” The boy slurred, smiling ridiculously at him. “You want to show me a good time.”

“I really don’t care what sort of time you have.” Brian told him as he pressed the boy down on his knees with one hand and releasing his cock from his jeans with the other. “Just shut up and put that mouth to better use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this vision of Brian and Derek having this epic convo with their eyebrows, both being epic non-verbal communicators and all.


	4. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles move on to better things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut starts, hope you enjoy.

_“Stiles.” Derek spoke his name like a sigh, spinning the youth to face him and gently lifting his chin to meet his eyes. “I do care about you.” He whispered, pressing his lips lightly against the boys. “Deeply.” He kissed him again, deeper this time, trying to convey as much emotion as he could, make Stiles understand what he meant to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear to you, but you are the centre of the pack Stiles, you are the most important member to me.”_

Rollercoaster, this was the best word to sum up Stiles emotions over the past few days. Just two days ago he was wallowing in self pity, hating the roles that had been forced upon him; third wheel to Scott and Allison, cheerleader to his widowed dad, bench warmer to the lacrosse team, and punching bag for assorted supernatural creatures and to top it off, yes he was the perpetual virgin of Beacons Hill. 

Now he is riding in the passenger seat of Derek Fricken Hale’s Camaro on his way to be deflowered in a cheap road side motel by said car’s owner himself.

“So you are gay right?” he asks suddenly, sneaking a glance at the most handsome profile he has ever seen. “Like I’ve not seen you dating anyone but you don’t have any problem flirting with the women when you need to, so …. um”

“You picked a funny time to be asking me that.” Derek states, giving Stiles his ‘are you really this stupid’ look. Stiles fidgets in his seat and turns towards the window. The big guy sighed, “I don’t think about labels but I guess you would say I was Bi.” 

“Oh, me too.” The boy responds cheerfully, then flushing in embarrassment. “Well I guess I am, being that I haven’t really, you know, been with either, but I really was crushing on Lydia before, well you know.” Derek’s eyebrow rose in a ‘what?’ “Well, before I started crushing on you, so I guess that makes me, yeah, well I guess I could be just gay cause I haven’t really felt the same about her for a while and...”

“Well you’re about to find out.” Derek interrupted. “We’re here.” He announced, pulling into the parking spot in front of their room.

“Oh.” Stiles heart was beating so hard it was almost deafening to the wolf.

“Look you need to calm down, just come inside we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to OK.” He reached out and took the boy’s hand, squeezing it lightly before dropping it and climbing out of the car. Stiles took a deep breath, opened the door and followed his Alpha.

It was a small room, two single beds, a small desk with an old TV and even older kettle on it and two kitchen chairs. Derek threw their overnight bags in the corner of the room and looked at the boy who was standing awkwardly near the door.

“I’m going to have a shower, I don’t think they have room service here but I saw a vending machine near the front office if you’re hungry.” Derek offered, pulling his shirt off as he headed to the bathroom. He didn’t want to admit it to the boy but he was probably just as nervous as Stiles. He hadn’t been in a relationship since Kate, settling instead for the occasional one night stand, but even those had been scarce since the group of teens had come into his life.

He didn’t know what he was suppose to do with a virgin teen who he actually cares about, maybe they should wait, he thinks. Suddenly the shower screen is sliding open Stiles is there, naked, nervous, gorgeous, wet and right there in front of him. “Thought we could save water and do this together.” Stiles explains. Derek doesn’t say anything, just watches as the younger man grabs the little bar of hotel soap and runs soapy hands over every inch of him, he didn’t move, just allowed Stiles to explore until he felt the water start to run cool. 

Pulling man in front of him into a one arm hug, Derek pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and switched off the water. Grabbing the thin but clean towels Derek wrapped Stiles up before quickly drying himself off and leading the boy out of the bathroom. When they were close to the bed Derek pulled him close and kissed him gently on the lips. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, if you’re not ready.” Stiles answered with a kiss, letting the towels fall to the floor and wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck. 

Encouraged by Stiles confidence, Derek let go of his worries and concerns and let instinct take over, suddenly picking the teen up and depositing him onto the nearest bed. “Stay.” He ordered, as he quickly searched through his bag for the condoms and lube. He threw them on the bed and moved up to claim Stiles mouth in a devastating kiss.

The next few minutes were a flurry of movement, hands moving greedily over flesh, lips and teeth marking, claiming, tongues searching, licking strips across muscles and bone, hips rutting shamelessly against each other, cocks hard and dripping.

“Derek, fuck, going to come if you keep this up, fuck, want you.” Stiles sat up suddenly, catching Derek off balance and rolling him onto his back, in a second the teen was straddling his thighs, looking down at their cocks lying hot and hard between them. Derek stopped moving and let Stiles set his own pace, the teen moved slowly down the bed, kissing a path along Derek’s chest and abs, working down towards his goal.

Derek closed his eyes as Stiles ran his tongue from base to tip of his cock before opening up and swallowing the huge member down in one slick movement. “Jesus Stiles where did you learn to do that?” Derek croaked, feeling a pang of anger at the thought of the boy doing this to another body. “I thought you hadn’t done this before.”

“I haven’t _done_ this, but I’ve watched it plenty of times.” Stiles answers, he is laying face down now, his arms crossed on top of Derek’s legs, chin resting on the back of his linked hands. If it wasn’t for the close proximity of the Alphas red swollen cock, he would have looked a picture of innocence. “Do you really want to talk right now; or do you want me to continue?”

Derek scowled, reaching up and manhandling the teen so their positions were reversed. Suddenly he had lubed slicked fingers pressing at Stiles entrance. Stiles fell silent, his breath held and his body tensed. Derek smirked, pleased to have the upper hand again. “Relax Stiles, going to take it nice and slow, I won’t hurt you.” Then he was sliding his long thick finger inside him, Stiles gasped at the feeling.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He rambled about to complain about pain and being lied to when the Alpha curled his finger just so, causing the teen to moan and melt into the mattress. “Oh My Lord, yes, yes, yes.” The teen moaned wantonly as Derek slowly thrust his fingers in and out of him. Soon he was fucking the boy with two and then three fingers, all the while running his hand over his chest, pinching one nipple until it was hard and red before soothing it over with his tongue then repeating the process on the other side.

Stiles was a mess, moaning and trying to thrust his hips against the wolf, or at least get his hand on his own cock, but Derek held him firm and just made him take it. “Going to fuck you now Stiles,” He whispered hotly in Stiles ear. “Last chance to stop this.”

“Derek please,” Stiles forced himself to focus on the man above him. “Listen to me, I know you and I trust you and I need this, I need you to claim me, I need to belong to you, I want to give myself to you, you need to stop worr..” His words were cut off as the hard Alpha cock thrust deep inside him. Derek couldn’t have taken it slow now even if he wanted to, giving the teen only the briefest moment to adjust to the fullness before he withdrew and slammed back in, thrusting hard and deep, his pace brutal. He had the boys legs hooked over the crook of his elbows as he held the teen open and still for him. 

Stiles found his voice again as the thrusts continued to crash into his prostrate, shooting sparks of pleasure pain throughout his body, he was begging, pleading but he had no idea for what, just more, harder, faster, his moans blending in with the grunts from the Alpha and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Their rhythm faulted as the two came closer and closer to completion. Derek wrapped a hot hand around the Stiles cock, holding it firmly as the teen thrust into his fist, crying out as he came hot and hard, his body clamping down on the Alpha cock pushing him to completion in a horse shout.

The two lay side by side, hearts pounding as they caught their breaths, slowly coming down from the post coital high. “Wait here.” Derek ordered, dashing to the bathroom he returned with a dampened towel which he used to clean the cum and sweat off the boy’s body and then gently wiped the lube away from his abused hole. 

Suddenly Stiles was overwhelmed with feelings, the gentle and loving care Derek was showing after the brutal pounding was just too much and to his utmost horror and embarrassment the boy began to cry. 

“Are you OK?” Derek asks, pulling his lover into his arms, “God did I hurt you, Stiles, talk to me.”

“I’m OK, fuck I’m sorry Derek, really I’m fine, great in fact, just … wow.” Stiles wiped his eyes and smiled at his Alpha, “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to do all the thinking from now on cause you totally broke my brain.”

“Mmm, you’ll recover.” Derek laid back and pulled the boy back against his chest, smiling to himself despite the fact that he just totally screwed himself when he screwed this boy, risked his heart by allowing him in but he wasn’t worried anymore because he realised now that what he had to gain was so much more than what he had to lose.


	5. A Cats Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian end their night

Justin was working at his desk when Brian sauntered in just before eleven.

“You’re home early.” Justin noted, not looking up from his screen.

“Come to bed, I want to fuck.” The older man responded, shedding jacket and tie as he moved towards the bedroom.

Justin rolled his eyes at his lover's tackless advances. “Sure, just got to finish this piece though, can you give me like fifteen minutes?”

“No, now.” Justin couldn’t see the pout, but he could hear it in his voice.

“No, not now, soon.” Justin responded patiently. Just then Justin’s phone buzzed, frowning at the call name he quickly picked it up. “Daph, what’s wrong, you never call this late,.. Oh hun, wait there, I’m on my way.” As the young man quickly saved his work, he pocked his phone then headed to the door, surprised by Brian as he sped across the room to block his exit. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded, arms folded across his chest.

“That was Daphne, she’s at a party and the guy who took her is being a douche, so I’m going to take her home.”

“So you’re too busy for me but you can run after her?” Brian’s eyes glowed yellow as he glared. Justin could see the hurt there, knew Brian, for all his bravado, was really just as insecure as the next guy, more so in fact.

Justin reached up to kiss him, stopping on tip toes as Brian turned away. Smiling gently, he just leaned in and kissed him anyway, catching the corner of the pursed lips. “She’s in trouble, I will be back as soon as I can, OK.” Sighing when Brian didn’t answer, he opened the sliding door and added before slipping out. “I’ll be right back.” 

It was midnight when the boy returned to the loft. “So you’re back then.” Came the cool greeting from within the darken lounge.

“Yeah,” Justin sighed. “Are you sitting in the dark?”

“No I’m not,” Brian scoffed, stepping out of the kitchen area, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Taking a swig from the later he crossed the room heading back towards the bed. “You can crash on the couch for a while unless you want to join us.”

Justin was greatful for the dimness of the room as he tried to keep his tone neutral. “Hmm well your picks have been a bit rough lately, so I might just go crash at Mikes’ instead.” He didn’t make it to the door, Brian was suddenly right there gripping his arm tightly.

“Don’t be a bitch, it’s not my fault you had to go out when I was horny.” He stopped talking and grabbed Justin’s chin forcing him to look up at him, he growled lowly before reaching over to hit the light switch. Justin tried to back away or look down, but Brian had him trapped. “What happened to you.”

Justin ran a hand lightly over his own bruised cheek, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Oooohhh who’s the hottie with the owwie.” A ridiculously campy voice asked. Both men turned to look at the third guy.

“Get out.” Brian called, his eyes already back on his young lover.

“Awww, come on, I just got here and you promised to show me..”

“I said GET OUT!” Justin cringed at the anger in his boyfriends voice, (not-boyfriend his mind insists to remind him). Brian waited the two minutes it took the guy to throw his clothes back on and scamper out the door. “What. Happened.” His voice was softer now but no less authoritive.

“It was nothing really, you should see the other guy.” He tried to get away but the Cat was in full hunter mode now and there was no escaping the unamused rise of eyebrows. “Really, it was just a scuffle; Daph’s date got all pissy with me and punched me.” Justin admitted.

“Did you at least hit him back?” 

“Well I tried, but then some guys from the party came out and chased the guy away, so ..”

Brian dragged the boy towards the kitchen without a further word, sitting him on the stool while he wrapped a pack of frozen peas in a tea towel. Holding the back of the boys head and tipping it back he placed the cool compress gently on the forming bruise.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date.” Justin sobbed, the emotions of the night finally catching up to him. Brian didn’t respond, just gently pressed their foreheads together sharing breaths as the ice did its magic. After a few minutes Brian tossed the now damp cloth and melting peas into the sink and gently led Justin to their bed.

The older man was a little overwhelmed as well; he never had to deal with these feelings before, guilt, shame, fear and fierce protectiveness. He wanted to wrap Justin up in his arms and never let him go, he wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but Brian just didn’t have the words, so he tried to show him instead.

He knew Justin liked to be fucked roughly, liked to feel the stretch, the pull of skin on skin, loved nothing more than to flipped over and pounded into the bed, mouth full of pillow to stifle the screams, they were very similar in their cardinal desires, but that night was different. Justin was hurt and Brian was scared, they made love. Brian licked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach while anchored to the boy’s tight hole by slicked fingers. 

Justin’s sobs turned to soft moans as Brian pushed inside him, filling him with long slow thrusts, over and over until the boy begged him for more, only then did he haul the boy’s legs up with his arms, shifting the angle of the thrust to crash into the prostrate again and again until they screamed their release together.

The boy fell into a sleep almost immediately so Brian reached for his discarded under shirt to clean them both up before pulling the boy into his arms, closing his eyes he couldn’t help but to worry about all the things Derek had told him to look out for, the trouble that seemed to follow their kind. He wasn’t like the Alpha wolf, he was strong but he wasn’t a fighter, didn’t really have any killing instincts, but looking at the young man asleep in his arms, he realised that what he did have, was a pack to protect.

“I’m not complaining, but you don’t have to worry about me breaking, just a bruised cheek you know.” The boy murmured, before drifting off to sleep again.

Well perhaps he didn’t have to worry about the boy after all, perhaps he wasn’t as defenceless as a baby. Baby! Brian’s eyes flew open at that one thought. Gus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story, yes I left a little bit of a cliff hanger at the end to encourage me to continue with the series. If you don't know QAFus then just know that Gus is Brian's son in the TV series and I think he will make an appearence in the next post of this series (Weres In Love). Daphne is Justin's friend from high school. (I think that was here name, if not I will come back and change it.)
> 
> OK thanks again for reading and please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion.


End file.
